


In Which the Floo Network is the Best Matchmaker

by PenguinTrippin



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Agedup!Hiro, Clearly incompetent at a very specific type of magic!Hiro, I WANTED TO TRY FLUFF FOR ONCE OKAY, M/M, Not Related, drabble-ish, hidashi, hiro why are you so bad at magical travel, who would've thunk, wizard!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinTrippin/pseuds/PenguinTrippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi had no words.</p><p>Apparently this stranger in front of him did, however. The teen had brushed impatiently at his disheveled ashen robes, glanced around Tadashi’s previously pristine living room, and announced his displeasure with a loud “what the fuck.”</p><p>In which Tadashi's not quite sure what to make of this ruffled, bright-eyed teen who was suddenly expelled out of his fireplace on a quiet Saturday evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tadashi had no words.

Apparently this stranger in front of him did, however. The teen had brushed impatiently at his disheveled ashen robes, glanced around Tadashi’s previously pristine living room, and announced his displeasure with a loud “ _what the fuck._ ”

_What on Earth is going on?_

“I think I should be the one saying that,” Tadashi sighed, standing up from his favourite armchair – now a shade greener, thanks to the layer of neon ash that sprayed across the room as the teen was expelled from his fireplace. He ran a hand through his hair, watching as the other male blinked up at him with disconcertingly large chestnut eyes, peeking out at him from under a wild mess of inky black hair. “I take it you were trying to get somewhere by Floo?”

The teen – he couldn’t possibly be more than 15 years old, Tadashi thought – looked around him again, arranging his features into an expression that was more suitably sheepish as he took in the destruction that he had caused. “Er, yeah. This isn’t 2914 Stamford, is it?”

“Nope. Close though, I guess.” Despite himself, Tadashi felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth. “It’s 4 Bradford.”

The younger of the two groaned. “Damnit Hiro, you’re an idiot.”

Tadashi laughed, stretching his arm forward in offering. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Hiro. It’s not every day I get to see someone mess up Floo travelling quite this badly. How on Earth did you get 4 Bradford from 2914 Stamford, anyways?”

The small teen – Hiro, apparently – shrugged, still looking quite self-conscious as he accepted Tadashi’s handshake. “At least I’m still in San Fransokyo, right? It could’ve been a lot worse.” 

“True. Wish I could say the same about my furniture though,” Tadashi joked, chuckling as he glanced at the generous amount of green ash settling into his carpet.

Hiro winced. “Er, I’m really sorry about that –”

“Tadashi.”

“- Tadashi.” Hiro shrugged again, looking away uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m pretty good at Scouring Charms, so I can get it cleaned up. There’s Floo powder is by the fireplace by the way, so if you can manage to actually say the address correctly, the fireplace is all yours.”

Tadashi had to stifle another laugh as the teen pouted petulantly. Hiro opened his mouth – probably to make an angry retort – before he seemed to think better of it. “Er, thanks,” he chose to mumble instead, stepping delicately over the small mounds of glittering dust. He grabbed a handful of powder, tossing it into the fireplace. As he stepped into the gentle wisps of green flickering flames, he offered another quick ‘sorry’ before stammering, “T-two four one nine Stamford!” 

Tadashi frowned, somewhat concerned as he watched Hiro’s tufts of hair zoom down the fireplace after him. Didn’t he say his address was 2914 Stamford? He hoped the Floo Network would send him to the right place, somewhat muddled address and all – next time, Hiro might end up in a place with people who aren’t necessarily as accommodating as Tadashi himself.

_No matter_ , the young man thought to himself as he tugged his wand out from under the sofa, where it had rolled for cover when Hiro had first blasted into his living room. _Not like I can do anything about it now._


	2. Chapter 2

One week later, Tadashi was definitely surprised to be once again standing over a distinctly familiar form that was sprawled across his carpet. Arms crossed and eyebrow raised, he grinned down at the teen as Hiro smiled weakly and waved at him from his position on Tadashi’s carpet. 

“Fancy seeing you here, huh?”

“Yeah, good to see you again Hiro,” Tadashi replied dryly, holding out a hand to help the boy back to his feet. “So, tell me - how exactly does one flub travelling by the Floo twice within the same week?”

“Beats me,” Hiro sighed, shaking his head violently as green powder expelled itself out of his hair in an ashy, slightly radioactive looking cloud. “Err, sorry about the mess again, by the way.”

“Don’t worry about it, I can clear it up no problem. I’ve never seen such graceless Floo travelling before though.” Tadashi pressed slender fingers to his chin in thought. “Are you sure you’re tucking your elbows in?”

“Yeah, learned to do that one after I had my funny bone slammed into a brick.”

“Straight legs?”

“Wasn’t going to ever forget that again after I earned myself a massive bruise on both knees.”

“Are you taking a deep breath before stepping into the fireplace? Avoiding the fumes properly?”

“Been trying, at least, though sometimes I can’t help but wonder if that’s what’s making my voice all weird. Could be why the Floo can’t seem to interpret my addresses properly.”

Tadashi sighed. “Don’t know what it could be otherwise then. Can’t you try riding a broomstick maybe?” 

Hiro wrinkled his noise, looking mildly horrified at the thought. “Last time I tried that, I got thwacked out of the air by a really angry tree, so I can’t say I’m too eager to try that one out again. I could always try Apparition I guess, but splinching is a very real concern of mine, given my history with any form of magical travel.” 

“Wait, Apparition?” Tadashi blinked. “You’re of age, then?”

“Er, yeah, I’m seventeen.” Now it was Hiro’s turn to look confused. “Wait, how old did you think I am?”

“Oh, n-no, that’s not –” The elder (not by as much as he originally thought, apparently) could feel his face heating up as he tried his best to salvage the conversation, cogs in his brain turning furiously. “I mean, I did think that you were a bit younger than seventeen at first, but not by _that_ much –”

“It’s okay, I get that a lot. Comes with being short and all that,” the teen interjected, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s better to look young anyways, than to look like an old fart like you.”

“ _Old fart?_ ” Tadashi sputtered indignantly. “I’ll have you know, I’m at the nice young age of twenty-one –”

Hiro snickered then – the kid’s definitely a lot cheekier than he originally gave him credit for, Tadashi thought – before stepping back towards the fireplace. “Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat. I’ll just help myself to the Floo powder then, if that’s cool?”

“Now hold on a minute –”

“ _2914 Stamford!_ ”

Slightly stunned, Tadashi watched as Hiro once again spun out of sight. The brat had even shot him a shit-eating grin before he zipped down the fireplace. 

Turning back to his somewhat worse-for-wear living room, he huffed indignantly. He didn’t think to peg Hiro to be the saucy type based on his behaviour the first time he landed himself in Tadashi’s living room, stuttering apologies, wide innocent eyes and all. Tadashi chuckled to himself, shaking his head. _You learn something new every day, I suppose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this personal belief that Hiro pulls out his super-sass once he starts to get comfortable. He can be shy or at least somewhat more standoffish than usual, but once he starts settling in - in this case, Tadashi's floundering around helps - sass-master Hiro makes his appearance.
> 
> Stay in school, drive safe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! Seriously y'all make my life - especially them comments, I smile so hard when I read them ;w;

Tadashi stretched his arms above his head as he stepped out of San Fransokyo’s General Wizarding Hospital into the quiet summer night. He sighed contentedly as his tired bones cracked audibly, back complaining after a solid two hours of hunching over his patient. Tonight's case was a man who had somehow managed to get boils to crop up like mushrooms all over his body, some of which Tadashi had to actually chase with his wand as they scooted across the man’s body as soon as the wooden point drew near. It certainly also didn’t help that his patient refused to answer questions as to exactly what on Earth had happened. 

“Tempus,” Tadashi muttered, waving his wand lazily. Immediately, gold strings threaded out of his wand, twisting themselves into a bright, shimmery 3:08AM, before scattering into gold dust in the gentle breeze. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he did so. It wasn’t rare that he work until such ungodly hours – as one of the youngest Healers at the hospital, he was often called in at the most undesirable times.

(His boss said it was because of his impressive performance and his prodigy status. Tadashi was pretty sure it was just because all the other Healers didn’t want to take late night on-call shifts.)

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Tadashi rounded around into an alley way to prepare to apparate back to his home for some well needed rest.

Only, he came face-to-face with a very familiar teen.

“Hiro?” Tadashi said, surprised. 

The teen in question jumped violently before blinking up at Tadashi owlishly, "Er, Tadashi, hi!" His voice was definitely a bit more higher-pitched than usual. "What are you doing here?"

Eyes narrowing, Tadashi readied himself to question Hiro on _just what did he think he was doing skirting around alleyways at 3 in the morning_ , but then he caught sight of a gleaming droplet of blood tracing its way lazily down Hiro's cheek. Immediately, all thoughts were chased out of his mind as well-ingrained worry took over.

“You’re hurt! What happened?”

“I, um …” The shorter male brought his hand up to his face self-consciously, rubbing around the long cut extending across his cheek. “I fell,” he finished lamely, not quite meeting Tadashi’s eyes.

“Come here.” Tadashi pulled Hiro towards him (“Woah, too close!”), peeling Hiro’s hand away from his face to inspect the gash. He gently placed a hand on the other’s chin to tilt Hiro’s face to the side, allowing the soft glow of the nearby streetlight to illuminate the pale skin, revealing curling, purpling edges under the blood that was trickling slowly out the corner of the laceration. “I thought so. This is definitely magical damage.”

Hiro wrenched himself out of Tadashi’s grasp, blush obvious even through the dim lighting in the alleyway. “Yes, well, it was a cursed table that I tripped into.”

“You tripped into a table and got a massive gash on your face?”

“Yes!” It didn’t seem possible before, but Hiro flushed an even deeper shade of red. Tadashi would’ve called it endearing, maybe, if he wasn’t too busy worrying about the wound (and amusing himself with Hiro’s embarrassment, if he was going to be honest). “In any case, it’ll heal up soon enough, so it’s fine.”

“Nope, that’s definitely not going to clear up with your regular Episkey,” the elder said, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s going to need a cleansing salve as well as a week of regular application of a healing ointment.”

“Since when did you become House?” Hiro said, voice positively dripping sarcasm. 

“Er, who now?”

“This doctor on a Muggle TV show –” At the sight of the other’s completely bewildered expression, Hiro stopped and shrugged. “Uh, nevermind.”

Tadashi maintained his politely puzzled expression. “I mean, I can't say much for this whole 'House' business, but a doctor’s the Muggle equivalent of a Healer, right? I’m not exactly a doctor, but I am a Healer.”

“You actually _are_ a Healer?” Hiro’s eyes went wide as he glanced sharply at the taller man, eyebrows raised high in surprise.

“Yep. And as a Healer, I say that that cut of yours definitely needs treating." Tadashi's smile was definitely a smidgen too smug. It was obvious that Hiro felt the same way, judging from his not-so-subtle scowl.

"Great," Hiro said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for additional effect. "Thanks for your outstanding observations. Now if that's everything -"

"I have some stuff at home that I can treat it with," Tadashi butted in, stopping Hiro as he half-turned to head back down the dark alley, "but you’re going to have to go with me by Side-Along Apparition, given you don't actually know how to Apparate yourself. Is that okay with you?” 

The teen’s dark eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. “W-wait, to your place?” he stammered, suddenly all nerves and jitters as he rocked onto his heels.

“Um, is that a problem?”

“N-no, I mean, it’s just –”

“If you’re worried about intruding, I would say it’s hardly a problem. You have kind of already blown yourself into my place twice already.” Tadashi couldn't help it - he felt his mouth unfurl into a wide grin.

“ _Now hold on –_ ”

Tadashi laughed freely at Hiro’s affronted pout. He offered the younger male a slightly crooked grin along with the crook of his arm. “Well then, how about it?”

The small teen hesitated briefly, before deflating somewhat in defeat. “Alright then, I guess. Bring me along, doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a website that listed all the potential careers of people in the wizarding world while doing some research, and goddamn 'security troll' was listed as one of of them. Ah yes _security troll Hamada_


	4. Chapter 4

“Your place definitely looks different when it’s not covered in Floo powder.”

Hiro made a full three-sixty turn the moment he stepped from the hallway into the living room, eyeing the assortment of furniture critically. Tadashi, amused, watched as the teen twirled himself into the coffee table, cursing when his knees buckled from the impact.

“Feel free to inspect the furniture some more, I’ll be right back – I just have to grab some stuff,” Tadashi called over his shoulder. He heard Hiro grunt noncommittally, and the telltale whoosh of air of his body hitting the old faded beige sofa. Tadashi could just imagine – knees locked, shoulders tense, eyes roving curiously over the collection of books, documents, and small pieces of memories collected across many years that littered the available surfaces. 

The elder shook his head, grin tugging his lips upwards. Truthfully, he was intrigued. Snark and all, Hiro held an air of almost childish curiosity, his eyes perpetually inquisitive and wide. _‘Not the mention, he’s got a way of appearing in the strangest places,’_ Tadashi thought wryly as he rummaged around the medicine cabinet that’s tucked away in his bathroom.

It would be hard, really, to not be fascinated by Hiro, the way he had quite literally burst into his life.

When Tadashi made his way downstairs back to the living room, arms laden with a variety of ointments and sprays, he was surprised to see a fluffy ball of orange fur curled into Hiro’s lap. The sound of loud purring filled the room (it's been a while since the cat had purred quite this loudly, Tadashi thought, wincing) reminding him forcibly of the angry revving of a gang of motorbike engines.

“I see you’ve met Mochi,” Tadashi said as he began to set the medicine onto the glass coffee table, the clinks barely audibly above the force of the cat’s contentment.

“I didn’t know you have a cat,” was Hiro’s response, the teen blinking up at Tadashi with wide eyes, as he continued scratching the fat ball of fluff behind his happily twitching ears. “Also, aren’t you feeding the thing a bit too much? He – she – is crushing my legs.”

“As if I could stop him,” Tadashi snorted, unscrewing a flat blue container and scooping a healthy dollop of glimmering translucent goo onto his fingers. “Hold still, I’m going to start cleaning the cut. This part’s going to sting, given the way the curse seems to have festered.”

“What do you mean, just stop leaving so much food – _OUCH!_ " Hiro glared balefully at the elder male, swatting the offending hand away from his face. "Careful with those fingers, will you?” Mochi meowed pitifully as Hiro’s fingers withdrew from his thick fur, twisting around and whining insistently at the teen until he acquiesced and continued his ministrations. 

“I did tell you that it was going to hurt,” Tadashi replied, mouth twitching good-naturedly. “Also I haven’t even finished with this part yet. Now actually stay still, and it’ll be over in a minute. Don’t pout, you big baby,” he added as soon as Hiro’s bottom lip jutted out predictably.

“But yeah,” Tadashi continued conversationally, tactfully ignoring Hiro’s hisses as he rubbed the salve around the curling purple of the cut, the goo immediately beading into mini droplets around the offending edges, its own sizzling adding to Hiro’s sounds of protestation. “I’m surprised Mochi even likes you, actually. He’s not very good with strangers typically.” 

It definitely wasn't an understatement. The last time an old schoolmate had tried to visit, Mochi had hissed warningly, fur standing on end, and dug his claws straight into Tadashi's calf. It had taken quite a bit of yelling from both men, a joint effort to pry the cat from his leg while the furry abomination spat and hissed, and definitely some blood before Tadashi could mend the holes that were punctured into his abused leg.

“He’s not?” Hiro asked, surprised, momentarily distracted from Tadashi’s movements. “But he’s the one who came rubbing up against me first!” 

“Huh, that’s rare.” Tadashi watched intently as the clear droplets finally began to clear up, the hissing slowing to a stop. “He’s a good judge of character, I guess.”

“Wha –” Hiro’s face gained a slight rosy hue. He groaned, scrunching his eyes up in embarrassment and covering his glowing cheeks with both hands. “You can’t say things like that!”

Tadashi blinked. Did he say something strange? “Er, what did I say?”

“ _Ugh_ , you –” Frustrated from his lack of words, Hiro swung a leg haphazardly at the other. Tadashi could only laugh as Mochi tumbled from Hiro’s lap onto the sofa, letting out a startled meow as he scrambled to sit up, before shooting an affronted glance at the teen. “Oh, er, sorry Mochi.” Hiro reached over to brush the feline’s hair as an apology.

“You are the worst patient,” Tadashi teased, reaching behind him for a small brown vial marked with a neat white label. “Not sitting still, physically attacking your Healer – what’s next?” With a satisfied grunt, he popped the cap off, a sharp, pungent smell immediately invading the air around the two. 

Hiro opened his mouth to retaliate but immediately recoiled as the smell hit his nose, horror dawning on his face as he shot Tadashi an accusatory glance. “That thing smells absolutely _vile_ – are you sure it’s safe?”

Tadashi forced his lips down as soon as he felt them tug upwards. “Yes, I’m pos –” 

“Now that we’re on this, are you sure you’re even a Healer?" 

"I'm pretty sure, I think."

"Didn’t you say you were only 21?” 

“I mean, yeah –”

Hiro’s suspicious squint suddenly gave way to a wide-eyed accusatory glower. “ _Are you conning me?_ ”

“ _What –_ ” Tadashi actually broke out into peals of laughter this time, much to Hiro’s chagrin. “What would I even con you for? Now tilt your head to the side, and actually hold still this time.”

“You gotta admit it’s kind of sketchy,” Hiro grumbled, obediently tilting his head, his wild hair tumbling onto his cheek. “First you show up in this dark alleyway in the middle of the night, then you lure this poor kid into your home –”

Tadashi brushed the inky locks to the side carefully, taking care to avoid the messy laceration, before dropping three slow drops of brown liquid into the already fading purple cut. He set the vial aside to pick up a far larger tin canister. “I was just trying to find a place where I can disapparate without being suspicious. I think the better question is what were you doing, skirting around alleyways at ungodly hours in the morning?”

“Nothing,” Hiro said, too quickly for Tadashi’s liking. He knew it too, judging from his wince as soon as the word left his mouth.

The Healer’s eyebrows shot straight up. Worry immediately wormed its way up to settle in his chest uncomfortably, shunting his good humour to the corner. Tadashi was tempted to reprimand the teen (because honestly, does he not realize how dangerous his position was?), but judging from the suddenly furrowed brows and the tightly sealed lips, Hiro wasn’t going to take to his nagging too well. And well, Tadashi really didn’t have much of a right at this point to try and bug the other about his life. Three accidental meetings hardly made for a close friendship. Instead, he sighed as he swirled a finger inside the thick cream in his hands, doing his best to repress the feeling. “Well, at least you ran into me instead of some thug. Could’ve been a lot worse.”

“I’m still not entirely convinced you’re not sketchy, remember.” The joke was weak, but Tadashi was relieved to see the shadows that suddenly curtained Hiro’s face had fallen away somewhat, his tense shoulders releasing considerably. 

The two fell quiet after that, Hiro’s fingers absentmindedly tickling Mochi under his head as Tadashi shuffled through the mass of medication on his table. The silence blanketed the room, the cat’s renewed purring the only sound breaking the slight discomfort. 

After a few more heartbeats of awkward silence, Tadashi slid a white patch onto Hiro’s cheek to cover up the open wound and stood up with a groan, knees creaking in protest as he stretched his arms high above his head. “Alright, I’m all done. Let me just pack your ointment into a bag and then you can get going. Rub it in twice a day – it’ll keep the curse from festering so the wound can actually close up.”

“Thanks.” Hiro glanced downwards at the brown paper bag Tadashi handed him. “Hey look. I um, really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no problem. Take care of yourself, okay?” Tadashi ruffled the surprisingly soft mane of hair (“Hey!”), smiling fondly down at the teen in an effort to dispel the remaining awkwardness. 

“Yeah, will do, doc.”

When Hiro once again zipped down his fireplace in a burst of emerald flames, Tadashi couldn’t help but gnaw his lip, somewhat concerned. He hadn’t wanted to bring it up, but Hiro was definitely lucky that the curse seemed to only have barely grazed his cheek – it definitely wasn’t a regular run-of-the-mill spell like Stupefy or Impedimenta, even, given the way it clung to the wound stubbornly.

Trooping towards the stairs, Mochi leaping off the sofa to pad alongside him, Tadashi shook his head. He’d worry about it in the morning – he was far too tired, and well, there was nothing he could do anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blarghghgh I'm not too happy with this chapter, but yolo


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m beginning to think you’re coming here on purpose.”

In one fluid motion, Tadashi tugged Hiro back to his feet, as the plume of green flames and flying ash that came wheeling in with him began to settle over the furniture. An easy grin rested on his face – truthfully, he didn’t mind the teen’s presence, unannounced or not.

Hiro coughed, elbow over mouth, watering eyes squinting almost shut as he swatted impatiently at the green mist swirling around him. “I am, actually. At least, this time was intentional.”

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. This certainly was new. “Oh? Did you hurt yourself again?”

“No, it’s not that.” Hiro subconsciously raised a hand to rub at his pale unblemished cheek where the laceration had once sat. He dug his other hand into the pocket of his loose-hanging jeans, pulling out a small crinkled paper bag. “I well, brought a present. Kind of.”

“A present?” Tadashi was, to say the least, taken aback. He hadn’t expected to see Hiro anytime soon after he had ran into him, cut up and bleeding away in that alleyway, but to know that the other had not only sought him out, but had also thought to bring him something? He reached over to take the beat-up package out of Hiro’s hands, peeling it open apprehensively. “What for?”

“Don’t read too much into it!” Hiro said hastily, waving his hands erratically in front of him. “It’s just – it’s nothing big. It’s for Mochi.”

Hiro’s face was taking on a distinct reddish hue as he glanced off to the side, looking very much like he regretted the decision to visit already. Pressing down a distinct urge to laugh – just how easily does Hiro blush, anyway? – Tadashi reached into the bag to pull out a tiny plush mouse, complete with large pink felt ears, two sloppily pasted black dots for eyes, and splayed black strands erupting from a small pink button of a nose.

Tadashi cooed promptly, twisting the toy around to inspect the rosy tail that dangled from the back. “It’s adorable! Did you make it yourself?”

Impossibly, the shorter male’s face burned even brighter. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, this is actually amazing – Mochi!” Tadashi set the bag down on the nearby table, whistling sharply for the feline. Almost immediately, the plump ball of fluff twisted around the doorway, peering in curiously. “Come here, Hiro’s got something for you!”

“Wait wait, give it over.” Hiro reached over to snatch the soft lump out of Tadashi’s hands, before setting it down gently on the Floo-dusted carpeting. “I still have to show you how it works.”

“Oh, it does something?” Tadashi pronounced a quick ‘ _Scourgify!_ ’ before lowering himself to sit cross-legged next to Hiro, staring expectantly at the toy – and a little apprehensively if he’s being honest; he’s not quite sure how much faith he has in Hiro’s magical abilities given his track record with magical travel. 

Hiro took a deep breath inwards. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket (Tadashi filed that piece of information away to scold the teen on later; it’s a bit alarming how careless he is with his wand) before rapping the mouse smartly on the head.

“ _Woah!_ ” Tadashi shrieked as the mouse jerked and suddenly took a flying leap into his lap. “You –”

Hiro grinned widely to reveal a small gap between his two front teeth. “Real manly, that was.”

Tadashi took a brief second to glare half-heartedly at the smug expression the other sported before turning back to watch the suddenly animate mouse zip across the living room, sending the last bits of Floo powder flying into a neon cloud behind it. “How did you manage to get it to do that?”

Hiro shrugged noncommittally, eyes darting away (a clear indication of bashfulness, Tadashi was quickly finding). “I just modified a charm to get it to activate on command.”

“Hold up – that’s the _Piertotum Locomotor_ that you put on the thing, if I’m not wrong?” Tadashi took the colour creeping up Hiro’s neck as affirmation. “But that’s a really difficult spell – is it even in the curriculum? Hiro, that’s crazy impressive!” 

Hiro’s face was definitely beginning to take on that flush again. “It’s not that cool,” he mumbled, furrowing his brows and turning his face away in embarrassment.

“And you had to modify it too to get it to activate on command, right? I’m not sure if even I can do that,” Tadashi whistled, turning just in time to catch Mochi flinging himself off the sofa to leap after the desperately fleeing plush. He swiveled back to shoot Hiro a wide-eyed glance. “You never told me you were this good in transfiguration spells!”

Hiro’s response was to press his hands against his flushed cheeks, trying (and failing) to hide the redness. “Jeez, do you sweet talk everyone you know like this?”

“Only when I mean it.” Tadashi grinned widely. “You must have put a lot of effort into it – you really didn’t have to, Hiro.”

“I thought Mochi would appreciate it. It’s a thanks. For, um, keeping me company when you were fixing my cheek.”

Tadashi snorted, comprehension finally dawning on him. Really, only Hiro would find such a roundabout way to express his gratitude. “Yes yes, and I’m sure he appreciates it. Look, he’s still after the thing.” Looking at the cat now, that was definitely an understatement – Mochi was currently pawing as far as he could reach under the sofa, hissing and spitting violently as he strained towards the round puff that had apparently found shelter among the dust bunnies. Smiling fondly at the cat, Tadashi added, “I really appreciate it too, Hiro.”

“U-um, okay,” Hiro stammered, standing up abruptly. “That’s all I came to do. Sorry for intruding! Floo Powder’s by the fireplace, right?”

Mirroring Hiro, albeit slower, Tadashi pushed himself up. “What, so soon? You brought something for me – sorry, I meant Mochi – the least I could do is make some tea or something. Plus, I’m pretty sure Mochi enjoys your presence.” 

Hiro wavered briefly, uncertainty written all over his face. Tadashi smiled. “I’ll go get some water boiling then.”

The slight teen let out a whoosh of air, then plopped himself onto the sofa, sending the toy mouse shooting out in alarm, Mochi yowling in triumph after it. “Okay, I guess I’ll stay for a bit then.”

Later, after Hiro had left, satisfactorily stuffed from brownie squares, lemon tarts, and chocolate chip cookies (“What are you, a grandma?” he had teased Tadashi, before promptly shoveling the pastries into his mouth) Tadashi tugged the weakly struggling plush from a far-too-smug Mochi’s jaw. He scowled, vexed, as he prepared to chew out the cat for ruining the hard work that Hiro had put in for him, but stopped when he peered down at the toy.

The toy was spotless.

Baffled, Tadashi turned the toy round and round in his hands, searching for punctures, tears, wet puddles, anything to show for its abuse by Mochi’s mouth. His lips parted in astonishment. Just how much thought had Hiro put into the plush? He had accounted for virtually everything that could happen to it, apparently – the number of charms he must have placed on this tiny, messily put together stuffed toy …

Chest warm and more than a little moved, he had some definite trouble forcing down the smile that found its home on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEART BOUNDS WITH A THOUSAND FLUFFY KITTENS
> 
> I'm probably going to toss myself into a pit of angst writing after this, this is the most fluff I've ever taken on in any one moment in my life. Good thing the next chapter isn't as gross B)


	6. Chapter 6

Tadashi paused, quill hovering over crinkled and abused parchment. He could’ve sworn he heard a muffled clatter above the soft scratching of quill to paper – maybe it was Mochi wreaking havoc downstairs again. He tossed a glance over his shoulder to check (definitely not, Mochi was still curled into a tight ginger ball, tucked into the waves of his blanket) before rolling up the parchment, the ink still bleeding into the fine cracks of the sheet. 

If not Mochi, then potentially a particularly clumsy burglar could be at work, though Tadashi didn't quite want to think to that. The sound _was_ somewhat reminiscent of Hiro’s regular tumbles out of his fireplace – a common occurrence now, as the other began to find Tadashi’s place a comforting hideaway complete with baked goods and friendly felines. But at 2 in the morning? 

More than a little apprehensive, Tadashi made his way down the stairs slowly, wand ready in his hand as he padded silently towards the source of the noise. He toed towards the open doorway –

“T-Tadashi?”

Tadashi relaxed immediately, recognizing Hiro’s boyish tone. He stepped into the living room, slackening his tight grip on his wand as relief chased away the terseness in his nerves. “Hiro! It’s awfully late, what are you - Hiro?” 

It was the teen alright, but it was immediately obvious that something was off. Skin pale and glistening with sweat, left arm cradling his right gingerly, normally wide inquisitive eyes near-shut, Hiro was leaning heavily against the fireplace, looking as if his weakly trembling legs could barely support his already slight body. 

Blood running cold, Tadashi leapt into the room just as Hiro slid down roughly against the dull red bricks of the fireplace, his legs finally giving in. He knelt down next to the shaking teen, who was looking smaller and frailer than ever - _Oh god, think Healer training, Tadashi, Healer training_ – “Hiro, Hiro listen to me, I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” He offered his arm as support, eyes darting to check for obvious injuries.

In spite of his clearly uncooperative body, Hiro grit his teeth and attempted to pull himself up, knuckles bone-white as he wrapped his fingers around Tadashi’s forearm. “Those _fuckers_ –” With a sharp breath out, he fell against Tadashi as his strength failed him.

“Hiro, please,” Tadashi said as calmly as he could, curling his arm around the other’s shoulders as support. He could feel the other’s heartbeat flutter erratically underneath the unnaturally pale skin when he placed his other hand on Hiro’s arm. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Hiro hissed, wincing. “It’s some sort of curse. Thought they’d only try to suppress my magic, but I guess they’ve learned and decided to try to cripple me physically first.” Trembling pathetically, he managed a shaky laugh as he half-attempted to raise his right arm. “Plus I suspect a broken wrist.”

“Okay.” Tadashi closed his eyes, frantically trying to organize his thoughts ( _come on, you should know what spell this is, this is elementary!_ ). “The wrist I can fix no problem, and it seems like some form of a Weakening Curse. While those are not the worst to deal with, it’s still going to need some treating, and I’ll need to do a full checkup to make sure there’s nothing else. I’m going to have to take you to the hospital –”

“No!” Hiro pronounced with surprising effort. “No hospital!”

“What?” Tadashi faltered in surprise. “But –”

Hiro glared up through his bangs, slick with sweat, the dark ebony strands a drastic contrast to the alarming white of his skin. “Swear that you won’t take me to the hospital.”

“But look at the state you’re in! I can’t guarantee that I can help you at home without any equipment!”

“I don’t care,” was the immediate response. “Plus, I know what I got hit with. I know how to get rid of it, I just – I just can’t do it myself as I am right now.”

“But, why? Look, Hiro -”

“I-I, I just," Hiro sighed, frustrated. "I can't take the risk of going.”

" _The risk?!_ I'm literally asking to take you to the hospital -"

“Just, help me out.” Hiro’s look turned pleading. “Please.”

Tadashi wavered. On one hand he knew the Mediwizard protocol – Hiro’s case probably at least fell under Moderate Spell Damage, and the procedure dictated that he should definitely be taken to the hospital, and as soon as possible – but on the other …

“Tadashi.” 

Searching Hiro’s gaze, Tadashi found himself frozen in spot. He was so torn – he knew what he should do, what he had to do, but the beseeching look in the teen's eyes – and Hiro was _begging_ , of all things … before he knew it, his principles were sent out the window.

The hard weight of guilt sliding down his stomach, Tadashi slowly started, “Look, I have no idea how you managed to get yourself into this position and why exactly you're refusing proper treatment, but," he swallowed, hard, "if you insist, then I won't make you go."

He felt the small teen relax fractionally in his arms, the fight leaving him somewhat. “Thanks, I – I appreciate it.”

Tadashi tried for a reassuring smile, but it felt awkward and cumbersome on his face. “Just tell me what you know about the curse that we’re dealing with here, and then I’ll fix up that wrist and see what I can do about the magic damage. Sounds good?”

Hiro nodded weakly.

“But before we do that, I just want to make it clear – you owe me an explanation after this.”

Hiro sighed. “Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this up earlier but THERE WERE SO MANY GOOD FANFIC UPDATES so I got distracted I'm sorry


	7. Chapter 7

" _Ouch!_ " Tadashi hissed, glaring at the pan that was now sitting innocently next to his throbbing toe. With a sigh, he bent down to pick it back up. He never usually had trouble with domestic spells, but his heart just wasn’t in it. Clearly he paid for his absentmindedness when he tried to hover a pan over to the stove, but instead sent it diving straight for his pinky toe.

While Hiro was okay – fatigued and still recovering, but okay – Tadashi had worried his fingernails into jagged little spikes. It was a bad habit he thought he’d cut weeks ago, but apparently not; the moment his mind wandered to what on Earth is going on with this kid, there he was, chewing away at the recovering raw skin of his fingertips. And so he’d spent a good part of the previous night probably ingesting unwelcome cartilage slivers, back uncomfortably straight against the rough fabric of the sofa, the thin blankets slipping off his legs as he fretted over Hiro who was sleeping soundly in his own bed upstairs.

Letting out a tired sigh – not for the first time that morning – Tadashi rubbed harshly at his cheek in an effort to wake up, other hand waving his wand lazily at an egg that immediately cracked itself into the freshly oiled pan. If his mind wasn’t going to let him rest properly, then he might as well get to being productive and making some breakfast.

He spent the next half an hour bustling around the kitchen, losing himself in the methodical movements of cooking. Eventually the sound of sizzling bacon and the sweet scent of baking butter croissants must have drifted upstairs, as Hiro edged around the doorway somewhat apprehensively, all messy bed hair, crumpled t-shirt, and loose shorts that hung off his narrow hips (Tadashi’s old clothes were definitely at least a size too big on Hiro, but it couldn’t be helped on such short notice).

“G’morning,” Hiro mumbled, peering around Tadashi at the happily bubbling oil that generously coated the browning strips of bacon. 

“Good morning, Hiro,” Tadashi smiled. “Hope you slept okay?”

“Yeah, it was good.” The small teen hovered awkwardly, looking unsure. “Um, do you need any help?”

“Don’t worry about it, I just need to get this bacon off the heat and then I’m done. Go keep Mochi company or something, looks like he’s getting antsy again.” 

Hiro nodded before padding away, Mochi trotting alongside him. Tadashi turned back to gingerly remove the bacon strips off the heat, the oil reducing to a sad murmur as he shut the heat off. Running a hand through his hair, strands sticking up unflatteringly in its regular morning pre-routine fashion, he swiped the plate – with a sizable mound of bacon on it – off the counter and carried it to where Hiro was staring at the already stacking plates of food.

“Isn’t this a bit much?” Hiro said, looking up as Tadashi approached.

Tadashi chuckled, surveying the wide spread of plates upon plates of food that littered the modest dining table. “Just a bit maybe. It’s a bit of a bad habit that I picked up from my aunt. This, and stress eating.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Hiro said, gingerly lowering himself onto one of the chairs at the table. “Um, thanks for cooking, and stuff. You didn’t have to.”

“No problem,” Tadashi mirrored Hiro, nabbing himself a chair at the other side of the ominously creaking table. “Go ahead, dig in.”

The two fell into an awkward silence, the clink of silverware and Mochi’s insistent meows filling in the unsaid tension that hung over the room. Tadashi watched as Hiro speared a sausage on his fork, looking as if he was pointedly avoiding making eye contact.

It was obvious what was waiting to be said, but Hiro looked a bit too determined in his chewing to be the first one to speak up, and Tadashi was more than a little unsure as to how exactly to approach the matter.

“So, Hiro …” Tadashi started when the silence dragged on a bit too long for his liking. The teen’s head snapped to look at Tadashi, eyes wide and apprehensive. “Are you going to let me in on what’s going on?”

Hiro swayed slightly in his seat, fork stuck tightly between his lips. When he released the utensil, he did so with a sigh, setting the fork down next to his pile of barely touched scrambled eggs. 

“You won’t tell anyone?” Hiro said abruptly.

Tadashi blinked. “What?”

“You won’t tell anyone about what I say, right?” Hiro repeated, wide brown eyes staring imploringly at Tadashi.

“Who would I tell anyways?” Tadashi chuckled half-heartedly. Worry was beginning to circle around his windpipe again – what kind of story was this, that Hiro had to ask him to keep his mouth shut?

“Okay,” Hiro breathed, averting his eyes to turn back towards his plate of eggs. “Okay then.” He paused, before slowly, hesitantly starting, “Well, you should know first that the stuff I do, I do out of necessity.”

“Okay …” Tadashi nodded encouragingly (and definitely a bit apprehensively).

“Right. So, um. Ikindofsellstuffunderground,” Hiro let out in one big whoosh. “ _Please don’t report me!_ ”

Tadashi blinked, processing Hiro’s words. “Wait, illegally? Wait, _hold up, – are you one of those people who make outlawed potions?_ ”

Hiro shrunk into his seat. “I – maybe?”

The older man drew himself up, ready to unleash a lengthy speech that _Damnit Hiro, there are so many other ways to earn cash and you choose to do it illegally?_ but barely restrained himself. Hiro had all but sunk into his seat for safety, and well, Tadashi still had other questions. He collected himself, filing the issue away to what was a growing list of issues to tackle with this troublemaker of a teen. “I can’t say I approve, Hiro, because those potions are outlawed for a reason. But disregarding that, is this why you refused to go to the hospital?”

“Yeah. I can’t exactly risk having my records taken all the time, especially with just how often I get messed up. Plus, with the nature of some of the spells being tossed at me, someone’s bound to get suspicious eventually.”

“Hmm.” Tadashi leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “But dealing underground shouldn’t necessarily mean getting injured all the time, right? It still doesn’t really explain how you’re getting cut up like this.”

Hiro shrugged, turning his face away. “You can blame my moral compass for that. I get asked a lot to make some seriously messed up stuff – ‘cause _apparently_ I’m the only one who can do it – but it’s incredibly obvious that my clients are out for someone’s blood. When I refuse, I get beat up. So this time I tried messing with the potion instead. They weren’t happy, obviously, and well, that’s how I ended up the way I did yesterday.”

Tadashi let out a frustrated grunt. “Like I said, I don't really approve of this. Can’t you just, I don’t know, not get into this business? Not only is it illegal, it’s clearly not getting you into anyone’s good graces. It's clearly dangerous, Hiro, you could get yourself killed, for goodness sake!”

“Can’t,” Hiro said flatly. “Believe me, this is the best option for me right now.”

Tadashi sighed, pushing his hand through his bangs once again. “I don’t claim to understand, Hiro, but,” Tadashi met Hiro's wide brown eyes, who were staring intently back at him expectantly, “I don't reserve the right to tell you what's good and bad for your situation." He paused, weighing out his next words carefully. "If you say that it's the best option for you, then I trust your judgment.”

They lapsed into silence again. Tadashi wasn’t sure if he understood – he knew what was going on at least, but Hiro was obviously not telling him something. Why the teen found it necessary to such lengths – to sell to people who demanded potions that tortured and plagued and _killed, for goodness sake_ – just to earn some galleons? He was afraid to pry, however. The fact that the younger male had been willing to tell him this much was in itself more than Tadashi should be allowed to hope for, and if Hiro wasn’t inclined to tell him more, then well, Tadashi sure as hell wasn’t going to push for it.

"So, um." Tadashi inched a nearby plate laden with fresh, crisp croissants towards the other. Hiro peered at him inquisitively. "Try a croissant."

A moment of silence. 

Hiro snorted obnoxiously, shooting Tadashi an incredulous glance. "Nice one."

"At least it worked." Tadashi smiled affectionately at Hiro, who, lo and behold, had stretched across to pick up a buttery pastry. 

Breakfast was a cordial affair after that. The two chatted about inconsequential matters ("So how about that weather?" "Really, Tadashi?") but the air surrounding them was palpably uncomfortable - their words were light and airy, as if to try and drift across the dense tension that had filled the room previously.

"I should go soon," Hiro sighed as the conversation lulled to a dribble, leaning back against the wooden pillars of his chair. "It's almost 10AM, shouldn't you have work?"

"Nah. I'm off today, thank goodness." Tadashi yawned pointedly as he glanced towards the clock that swung cheerily on his wall. “When you head home, I’ll take you back. I need to do some final checkups, and also, I kind of want to speak with your parents about handling some of the injuries you take back home.”

“Er,” Hiro flinched, suddenly looking uncomfortable again. “I don’t know about that.”

“Huh?”

“My parents aren’t exactly, how do I say this, _home._ ”

“How do you know they’re not home?” Tadashi shook his head, uncomprehending. 

“It’s more like – I’ll be honest, I haven’t seen them in a really long time. We don’t really talk much. Or rather, they don’t want to see my face anymore.” Hiro laughed bitterly, hunching his shoulders and shoving his hands into the pockets of the shorts. 

_Oh._ The conversation was definitely taking a dive into sensitive territory. _Way to go, Tadashi. Didn’t you just say you didn’t want to be a busybody?_ “I won’t pry if you don’t want me to, Hiro,” Tadashi said quietly.

Hiro shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It’s just – they’re Muggles, and well, when they found out that I’m magic, it wasn’t very pretty. Long story short, I got kicked out of the house and I haven’t seen them since.”

“Ah.” Tadashi tugged the edge of his white shirt awkwardly. “Well, that explains the need to sell potions, I suppose.”

Hiro laughed bitterly. “Yeah, it’s kind of the only thing that’s lucrative enough to keep me off the streets.”

Bile rose up Tadashi’s throat, threatening to choke him on the acrid taste. It was just so unfair that people like Hiro – someone who has so much potential – have to resort to such measures to barely scrape by. As flippant as Hiro wanted to make himself seem, the tightness of his jaw and the set, stony look around his eyes clearly said otherwise. 

Tadashi didn’t know if he could truly do anything to make the situation better for Hiro, but he wanted to at least _try._

Tadashi rounded around the table, tugging the teen over to wrap one arm securely around his neck before rubbing viciously at the wild bed head (“What the Hell, Tadashi - !” Hiro whined, struggling against the tight grip Tadashi had on his head). “Look in new angles! Things will look up soon, I’m sure of it.” Tadashi let go only to spin the teen around to face him. He clasped a hand on the other’s slim shoulder, and smiled down at him in what he hoped was a reassuring look. “Plus, I’ve got all the brownies you’ll ever need, so you can come back whenever you want, you know?”

Hiro let out a short breathless laugh. “Yeah, I know.” He glanced up at Tadashi through his lashes before looking away quickly. “I um, appreciate it.”

Tadashi beamed down at the shorter male, allowing himself one more ruffle of the soft strands of hair before ushering Hiro back into his seat, waving his wand quickly to reheat the cooling plates of food. If he could at least make things easier on Hiro while he was over at his place, Tadashi thought while fussing over Hiro’s unsatisfyingly low food intake, the latter waving him off frantically (“Your grandma tendencies are showing again, nerd!”), then he’d do all he can to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE DAY LATE but this chapter's a bit longer than normal so there's that ;w; I'm sorry, looming deadlines took over my life all of the sudden.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been two weeks.

_Two weeks!_

Tadashi tossed his uniform – a long white coat, magicked to stay clean and crisp throughout long tedious hours, the blue logo of the hospital and the gold embroidered _Tadashi Hamada_ flashing proudly on the chest – onto the sofa before flopping inelegantly onto his armchair. He sighed, frustrated, running a hand through his drooping bangs.

He’d thought that when Hiro had opened up to him that they’d become closer. Maybe Hiro would come over more often. Maybe he’d tell Tadashi more about his friends from school, or finally introduce him to that crazy roommate of his that he’d been complaining about. Maybe he’d, _oh I don’t know_ , let Tadashi teach him how to properly land after a Floo trip or something, or how to Apparate without losing half an eyebrow or a limb. 

Apparently it had meant none of those things, and instead meant suddenly disappearing for weeks without so much as an owl. 

Worst of all, Tadashi didn’t even know why. Had he pried too much, or said something wrong? It could be his fault, forcing Hiro to open up to him like that – the teen did seem like someone who valued his privacy, preferring to keep his secrets and emotions to himself. But over time Hiro had wormed his way into Tadashi’s life, endearing himself to the elder slowly through cheeky retorts and little homemade toys and flushing cheeks and – well, Tadashi was worried. Hiro seemed to constantly show up with a new set of random injuries, physical and magical, every time he flew in through Tadashi’s fireplace. And frankly, after Hiro had collapsed into a boneless mess in his living room, Tadashi just about had a figurative heart attack, and _enough is enough_. 

Maybe Tadashi was just reading the entire situation wrong all along. Maybe Hiro just didn’t see him as much of a part of his life as Tadashi did Hiro. 

“You useless cat. I should’ve gotten that owl instead,” Tadashi chastised half-heartedly, leaning over to scratch Mochi behind his ears. Mochi meowed, looking highly affronted, his tail swishing to smack Tadashi on the wrist.

Letting Mochi leap onto his lap (“Oof! Are cats supposed to be this heavy?”) Tadashi leaned back, draping an arm over his eyes. “Could’ve at least contacted him that way,” he muttered to himself, letting the darkness behind his eyelids take away the stress and worries. He relaxed into the soft plush of the armchair, Mochi’s rumbling and the spongy fabric against his back familiar and soothing. He was really tired after a full twelve hours at the hospital and he really did not want to think about the whole issue anymore and maybe he’ll just sit there for a bit because after all, the bed could wait, and he was just so warm and comfortable … 

“Oi! Healer!”

Cutting himself off mid-curse, Tadashi jolted out of his chair, sending Mochi flying off his lap and pelting out of the room, the cat howling as he went. “Ah freaking – _Merlin_! What is it with people and crashing through my fireplace?”

As Tadashi frantically tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, he could blurrily see a short Asian woman stalk out of the fireplace towards him, delicate features set and eyebrows pressing together fiercely. _Oh no she does not look happy –_ “Er, can I help you?” Tadashi tried hesitantly, bringing his hands up subconsciously in surrender.

“You!” She jabbed a slender finger at Tadashi’s chest, her other hand on her waist (Tadashi didn’t squeak. He most definitely did not squeak.). “Are you the Healer?”

“I mean,” Tadashi winced, noticing his voice was an unfortunate note higher than usual. “I am a Healer? Not sure about the Healer though, it’ll depend on who you’re looking for.”

“Alright, listen here buddy.” Her voice was low and menacing, her finger pressing hard against his sternum. Tadashi couldn’t help but watch the finger, a bit alarmed – he could feel her fingernail begin to dig into his chest, even through the fabric of his shirt. “I don’t exactly what it is that you did, but Hiro’s been moping around the house like a lovesick middle school girl and he is driving me absolutely insane and _you are going to fix it, do you hear me?_ ”

“Yes okay _noproblemma’am –_ ”

“Gogo! What are – oh _shit_ –” Tadashi heard a distinct thud and a flurry of colour (tinted green with Floo powder, of course) from behind the intimidating stature of the woman. "Every single time, I swear to God,” was the immediate muttered response, although it didn’t sound like it was directed at anyone in particular.

“Perfect timing.” The finger was removed as the stocky woman turned to crouch by the sprawled figure on the floor. “The Healer’s agreed to talk about it, so I’ve done the hard part of initiating for you. I’ll leave you two to talk it out, and you’re not allowed back until you’ve sorted everything out.” The woman – Gogo, presumably – tugged the teen to his feet forcefully, sending him stumbling a few steps as Floo powder sprinkled generously out of his hair.

Tadashi, still a bit shell-shocked, watched as Hiro shook his head to expel a plume of neon powder before glaring balefully at Gogo. “And how exactly –” 

“Believe me, Hiro, you are literally not allowed back. I’m charming the fireplace to eject you right back through this one right here until you’re ready to stop whining every couple minutes about how embarrassing you are. _Got it?_ ” 

Hiro’s eyes widened. “You would _not._ ”

The woman crossed her arms in front of her chest, eyebrows raised and looking thoroughly unimpressed. “Watch me. _Healer!_ ”

“Ah – yes!” Tadashi replied hastily, pressing down the strong urge to salute.

“Where’s the Floo powder?” She turned to look at him, still looking borderline murderous, her lips pressed in a thin line. 

Tadashi pointed at the tin can that sat innocently on the fireplace ledge. “It’s right there. You’re um, free to use it,” he finished lamely, as she had already grabbed a healthy handful of Floo powder and was stepping into the bright flickering flames.

“ _Gogo!_ Wait, no –” Hiro scrambled for the tin can, hastily tossing his own handful into the flames as soon as the woman flashed out of sight. He hopped in and shouted a hurried _‘2914 Stamford!’_ and was soon chasing after his (questionable) friend. Tadashi had all of three seconds of blessed silence to himself to process _what on Earth had just happened_ before Hiro was sent flying out of his fireplace again in an inelegant tangle of limbs and powder. “Are you fucking kidding me, she _actually locked the fireplace?!_ ”

“Um,” Tadashi said intelligently.

Hiro sat up, visibly tense as he grinned awkwardly up at the older male, lips pulled too high over his tooth gap to be natural. “Fancy seeing you here, Tadashi!”

Tadashi snorted. He stepped forward to wave his wand in a quick Scourgify, before tilting his head towards the newly clean sofa. “You've already used that one on me before. I’ll get some tea, and then maybe you can explain what’s going on?”

“I …” Hiro sighed, dropping his head into his hands in defeat. “Yeah, sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is a regular upload schedule
> 
> Here's a new chapter though! Some fluff coming through for the fandom, since it kind of looks like it's a bit necessary over in the Tumblr side of things. _What on Earth guys_


	9. Chapter 9

Hiro was, as always, an enigma.

At least the teen was finally taking up the habit of whirling in unannounced through Tadashi’s fireplace again, after that talk Gogo had quite literally forced on them over two weeks ago. It had gone well enough, in Tadashi’s opinion – Hiro had done that thing where his cheeks burn a rosy hue and his eyes dart off to the side and he chews his bottom lip raw, but he had finally told Tadashi through several ‘ums’ and ‘ers’ what was going on, that really he didn’t mean to avoid him and it was really just that he felt awkward after spilling his guts to him so many weeks ago and that really, don’t worry Tadashi did nothing wrong and it was all Hiro’s fault. (Albeit, it took a few freshly baked brownies and several cups of earl grey with too much sugar to get him to admit it.) 

But with the way Hiro was acting, Tadashi couldn’t help but wonder if they’d really fixed anything at all.

While Tadashi was glad that Hiro wasn’t actively avoiding him anymore, Hiro’s sudden penchant for staring at a point just _slightly_ too far to the left of Tadashi’s face whenever he tried to address the teen, and the defensive hunched-over crossed-arm pose he had taken a liking to told Tadashi that maybe, just maybe, Hiro hadn’t been entirely truthful during their talk. 

(Or maybe he just didn’t like Tadashi very much. Maybe Hiro only put up with Tadashi’s fussing to take advantage of his excessive baking habits and to play with Mochi. Tadashi _really_ did not want to consider that option though, and chose to shove it into some shady cobwebbed corner in the back of his mind.)

But it didn’t stop at that. 

There was that one time when Hiro had curled into the corner of Tadashi’s living room, tucked away between the sofa and a small wooden table, quietly – and somewhat obsessively – rubbing Mochi behind the ears. It was only when Mochi’s rumbling had reached the force of a small engine that Tadashi had tentatively peeked over, more than a little worried by Hiro’s brooding and the silence that had stretched out a bit too long for his tastes. And when Tadashi asked him what was wrong, Hiro had shot up, all sharp angles and tense muscles, and burst out, “Tadashi, _I –_ ”

Tadashi was never going to know what he was going to say though, since the teen had seemingly choked up. Hiro floundered off to the fireplace abruptly after that, calling behind him, “I er, left the stove on! Gotta make sure I didn’t burn the house down _soyeahumbye!_ ” 

Tadashi tactfully chose not to mention that Hiro had once told him that he had no idea how to cook and rarely stepped into the kitchen other than to grab a granola bar.

There was that one other truly bizarre time where Hiro had come whooshing out of the fireplace in a pile of billowing flowery cloth and flailing limbs, yelling expletives as he landed unceremoniously on the carpet. It wasn’t until he pushed himself somewhat upright, looking completely frazzled and mortified and like he would much rather be stood in a den of angry mother Hungarian Horntails than be in the middle of Tadashi’s living room, that Tadashi realized that the teen was decked in a floral-print skirt and what was possibly the laciest white top Tadashi had ever had the privilege to see and _was that eyeliner?_ Tadashi was beyond confused at that point – he had absolutely no idea what was going on – but he was sure as hell going to be supportive about it, and he was going to let Hiro know that. But the moment he opened his mouth to let Hiro know exactly what he thought of the situation, Hiro had already flung himself towards the fireplace, skirts dancing around his knobbly knees, as he spluttered something about “I swear it’s not me it’s my roommate Honey _she forced me into this I promise_ ” and “Honey Lemon’s insane I’m telling you so _I’m just going to go now bye!_ ” 

Tadashi had spent the next half an hour finding the appropriate spell to reverse the super strength Sticking Charm this Honey Lemon had apparently spelled onto Hiro’s fake eyelashes after Hiro was sent tumbling back into Tadashi’s house, pouting petulantly and muttering something along the lines of ‘Gogo locked the fucking fireplace _again._ ’ 

(Tadashi had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to charm the overwhelming amount of crimson blush that dusted Hiro’s cheeks off as well, only to realize that it wasn’t blush at all, but rather Hiro’s increasingly permanent mortification that was colouring his face.)

Not to mention that Tadashi was beginning to accumulate a few too many enchanted cat toys than he knew to do with. He appreciated the thought, for sure, but he was pretty sure that each cat was only meant to have a certain number of toys before it became entirely unfair. He had a small mountain of yarn balls and feather pointers collecting on his bedroom floor that Mochi liked to dive into on occasion, scattering squeaky balls in every direction. 

He didn’t really have the heart to tell Hiro to stop though, especially when Hiro looked so self-satisfied when he watched Mochi pounce and scramble around the living room after the panicked toys. 

Frankly, Tadashi was lost.

And well, today’s visit certainly wasn’t doing any favours for clearing things up for him. 

“Hiro …” Tadashi groaned, lifting both hands to rub his temples wearily. “You’re doing that thing where you won’t look me in the eyes again.”

The teen in question was tucked safely into a dip in the sofa, his thin arms wrapped securely around his legs. His large brown eyes peeked momentarily over his knees in startled alarm, and Tadashi couldn’t help but feel a faint sense of vindictive victory when their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Hiro quickly averted his eyes again.

“Am not,” Hiro muttered, staring at a speck on the wall to Tadashi’s far left.

“Are too,” Tadashi said from his place on the floor, where he was activating the slightly frazzling mouse that Hiro had gave him a couple months ago, Mochi’s keen green eyes gleaming with anticipatory hunger from where the fat ginger cat sat in wait. “Look, I know there’s something wrong, and you just won’t tell me about it.” Tadashi sighed before glancing back over at the teen, who was still resolutely analyzing a black fleck in the white paint of the walls. “I mean, I won’t push you if you don’t want to tell me, but honestly?”

Hiro made a muffled agonized groan as he tucked his face behind his legs. “I caaaan’t,” he wailed piteously, the words barely audible behind the fabric of his shorts. 

A bit relieved from the sound (that wasn’t a sound someone who hated him would make right? This was a good sign that Hiro didn’t hate him, _right?_ ), Tadashi sniggered as he stood up, cracking his backbone as he watched Mochi leap from the shadows, bounding (and with a less heavy thud than usual – did the cat finally gain some much needed dexterity?) determinedly after the newly active toy. He let himself drop onto the sofa next to Hiro with a satisfied sigh, causing the boy to tug his feet closer towards himself. “I promise not to laugh at you, if that helps.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you know what it is at this point, so you might as well just put me out of my misery.” Hiro definitely sounded plenty miserable, Tadashi would give him that.

“Actually, I really don’t.” The small voice inside Tadashi that promptly supplied _‘He hates you, Tadashi!’_ was pushed unceremoniously back into the corner where it belonged. Tadashi placed a hand on one of Hiro’s bare knees, shaking it back and forth in an effort to relieve the tension from the boy, eliciting a small squeak for his efforts.

“ _Stop that –_ wait, you actually don’t?” Hiro’s head popped up over his knees – finally – as he stared at Tadashi with wide disbelieving eyes. 

Tadashi let his hand still. “Er, am I supposed to know?” Well, there he goes again. Tadashi was beginning to think that he’d never stop being completely baffled around this mystery of a teenager.

“Oh my god, he actually doesn’t know.” Hiro buried his face into his small pale hands. “All this time I thought it was so obvious, and he _says he doesn’t know._ ” The teen was starting to sound a faint bit hysterical, Tadashi was alarmed to find.

“Um, you could always just tell me what exactly I’m supposed to know, I think that might help the situation.”

“No!” Hiro peeked out at Tadashi with one wide brown eye from behind his fingers. “Now that I know you’re a completely dense _idiot_ , I sure as hell am never going to say anything on this matter!”

Tadashi blinked. A dense idiot? “That’s a bit unfair, doesn’t being a dense idiot mean you need to spell things out for me?” he tried reasoning soothingly. 

Apparently it didn’t work, as Hiro seemed to fold more in on himself. “You can stay in the dark for all I care.”

This wasn’t going nearly as well as he had hoped. Tadashi sighed, reaching over to gently tug at Hiro’s thin wrists with his own much larger hands, attempting to pull them away from where they were latched tightly onto the teen’s face. “Look, if something’s bothering you, I want to know. Maybe I can help straighten things out. Don’t shut me out like this, Hiro.”

Abruptly, something in Hiro seemed to break as the teen’s arms went limp, letting Tadashi pull them away. His features were slack, except for his eyes, which were, for once, staring right at Tadashi, wide and searching. 

“Um, Hiro?” Tadashi said tentatively, releasing his grip on the teen’s wrists slowly, a little unnerved by the sudden change.

“Don’t shut you out – okay,” Hiro took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut before he snapped them open again. He bounced on the sofa to rectify his position so that he was leaning forward towards Tadashi. “Alright, let me ask you some things first.”

“I mean, sure?” Tadashi furrowed his brows. He wasn’t quite sure where Hiro was going to go with this, but at least Hiro was looking at him again and that was an improvement, right?

“Okay. So why do you think I’ve been coming over all the time?”

“Because you like my brownies?”

“ _What –_ ” Hiro shook his head disbelievingly. “Whatever, next question. What about all the toys I’ve been making?”

“Haven’t you been making them for Mochi?”

“ _No –_ well I guess yes, but that’s beyond the point. Haven’t you noticed how I’ve actually been trying to help you with the croissant-making?”

“I sort of assumed you were finally trying to pick up cooking, am I wrong?”

“Okay, I guess that’s a halfway reasonable interpretation if you’re going to put it that way,” Hiro muttered half to himself. “Fine, what about the – er – you know, _cuddling?_ ” Hiro spat the last word out, looking more than slightly discomfited with his choice in words. “Please don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that.”

Tadashi blinked. “I thought you were just physically affectionate.”

Hiro was openly staring at the other male now, disbelief etched all over his face. “You’re kidding me. Am I to assume the same about the not-so-subtle hand-brushing I’ve been attempting on you for weeks then?”

“Hand-brushing? Sorry, what?”

“ _Oh my god –_ okay, what about that godawful dress then? And the makeup? What exactly did you think that was?”

“Actually, I was going to tell you that I completely support you, and there’s no need to be embarrassed –”

“No! I mean, I appreciate the sentiment but I’m not – that was –” Hiro breathed hard through his nose, looking thoroughly vexed. “A friend forced me into that, and do you know why?”

“I have no – Hiro, is there a point to these questions?” Tadashi sighed, running a hand through his bangs. 

Hiro’s stare was incredulous and borderline hysterical. “He still has no idea. _He still has no idea!_ I’m beginning to question whether ‘completely dense idiot’ is even enough to describe you. What’s the point of dropping all these hints if he’s not even going to notice?!”

Tadashi was honestly, completely and truly baffled. “Hiro, what on earth are you on about?”

Silence. Hiro had long since moved past his embarrassment, clearly, as he’s staring Tadashi straight in the face, and looked as if he had sunk into incredulity so deep that he couldn’t even begin to think to crawl out of it. A few seconds of mute tension passed, and Tadashi was this close to just giving up and calling it a night when he caught a quiet, “ah, _fuck it,_ ” and suddenly his arms were full of thin, smooth limbs and soft silky strands of inky hair pressed against his forehead and the large doe brown eyes that gazed determinedly back at him were _so close –_

“Hiro? What –”

“Shut up, nerd,” was the soft response, and suddenly the distance closed and warm lips were pressed against his.

In retrospect, Tadashi would describe it as nothing short of awkward. Hiro’s knee dug uncomfortably into his abdomen, their noses bumped clumsily, and Hiro’s long strands of hair tickled Tadashi’s eyelids. But suddenly everything was Hiro, and Tadashi could barely hear the loud roaring in his ears as Hiro’s dry, chapped lips brushed hesitantly against his and he subconsciously wrapped his arms around that small, thin waist –

Hiro broke away first, inhaling deeply as his eyes darted minutely, searching Tadashi’s amber ones for answers. “Do you …” he exhaled softly, looking more vulnerable than Tadashi had ever seen him.

“I …” Tadashi swallowed, hard. “I still don’t get it,” he said flatly.

Tadashi took great delight in the way Hiro’s eyes widened, before he drew back in a hissing fit of indignation and disbelief. “Are you _fucking kidding me –_ ”

A throaty laugh bubbled happily up Tadashi’s throat as he tugged Hiro’s sleeve. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Sit back down, knucklehead!”

“You –” There goes the angry crimson flush again. Hiro pounded his fists against Tadashi’s chest (“Oof! Ack, jeez, stop it Hiro –”), sulky pout back in full force. “I can’t believe you! You insufferable, absolute ass of a nerd, I can’t believe –”

“Hey, hey,” Tadashi said soothingly, forcibly tugging down the wide grin that had invaded his face. “At least I get it now, right?”

“You better,” Hiro muttered, finally letting up his assault to rest his forehead against the other’s chest. “That was entirely too stressful of a confession for me to repeat.”

“Confession?” Tadashi furrowed his brows exaggeratedly. “I don’t remember anything like a confession. You just attacked my face without warning.” The elder of the two grinned toothily. “I think someone owes me a _‘confession’_ , don’t you?”

Hiro stared at the other in abject horror. “You’re serious. You’re completely serious.” 

Tadashi hummed, smirk still pasted widely on his face. “I sure am.”

“Oh my god.” Hiro’s cheeks were beginning to bleed rosiness, and his bottom lip getting worried bright red, his tooth gap peeking out from under his upper lip. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me say this.”

“Of course I am,” Tadashi said cheerily. 

Hiro closed his eyes – Tadashi could just imagine the countdown that was going on in the teen’s head – before slowly opening them again. “I –” Tadashi had to stifle a laugh when Hiro choked on his own words. “I think, um, _IthinkIreallylikeyou!_ ”

Tadashi had to stop for a second to process the rush of words, before snickering audibly at the sheer innocence that oozed from Hiro's words. The teen glared huffily at him from under his bangs.

“Don’t laugh, you ass!”

“Okay, okay!” Tadashi, grinning – he wondered vaguely whether his smile would go away anytime soon, although frankly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to – bumped his nose against Hiro’s fondly. “Come here.” He tugged Hiro’s wrist so that the smaller male fell forward with a squeak, wrapping his arms securely around the teen.

“I think I really like you too, knucklehead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ABSOLUTELY MORTIFIED, this is _the_ fluffiest thing I have ever written in my entire life.  
>  I'm going to go lie down and think about my life choices
> 
> Also thank goodness for Honey who tried dressing Hiro up in the girliest of outfits in an effort to get this dense ass nerd _to notice him already_


	10. Chapter 10

“Tadashi! TadashiTadashi _Tadashi –_ ”

Tadashi alarmed, swung quickly off his chair. That was unmistakeably Hiro, if the ensuing crash in the living room was anything to go by. Worried (an instinctive response at this point, given Hiro had turned up sporting vicious cuts and bruises from a well thrown _Impedimenta_ one too many times, in Tadashi’s expert opinion) Tadashi leapt out of his bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time, calling back to the other as he went. “Hiro? Hiro, what’s wrong?”

Cursing to himself as he nearly flew down the stairs – _Mochi you stupid cat, who leaves a ball of yarn in the middle of the staircase like that?_ – Tadashi hurriedly flung himself towards the living room. The moment he stepped through the doorway, however, he was promptly thrown back out when a slight figure rammed into him, slim limbs wrapping tightly around his waist, familiar soft ebony strands tickling his chin. 

Hiro peered up at him, his tooth gap on display with the force of his grin. “Tadashi!” he repeated, bouncing on his heels excitedly even as he attached himself solidly to the other’s chest. “Guess what guess what guess what –”

Tadashi blinked down at Hiro. This was definitely a bit different from what he expected. Well, he supposed he ought to be glad for that though, Tadashi thought, given he was just about ready to pull out his metaphorical Healer uniform and the extensive healing salve stash that he had set aside just for Hiro and his predilection for getting injured. 

Hiro was still beaming brightly at him, big brown eyes wide with anticipation. “Er, what?” Tadashi said cautiously. 

“Guess who’s going to be living an _honest man’s_ life now?” Hiro tugged away slightly to puff up his chest proudly, staring at Tadashi expectantly. 

Tadashi stared right back. “Um, you?” Honest man’s life? What on earth does that even mean – unless … “Hiro, _you found a job?_ ”

The shorter man laughed, prodding Tadashi in the chest. “You don’t have to sound so surprised, you ass! I mean granted, it did take over a year of your nagging and a lot of desperate resume tossing, but have a little faith in your boyfriend, will you?”

“ _Wow,_ congratulations Hiro! I mean –” Tadashi let out a small elated laugh, feeling the information begin to settle in as delight chased warmth up his chest. He tugged Hiro back tight against himself briefly before pulling away to look the other in the eye. “Where? When do you start? How’d you find it?”

“One question at a time, sir,” Hiro quipped, returning Tadashi’s proud smile with one of his own. 

Tadashi rolled his eyes fondly. “Alright, squirt. Update me on what’s going on.”

“Weeeell …” Hiro rocked on his heels, assuming a mock pensive expression, rapping his chin with slender fingers. “I think I deserve some brownies first though, you got any of those left?” he announced brightly, then bounded off towards the kitchen.

Tadashi poked his head into the living room first to call a quick ‘ _Mochi!_ ’ before following the other, shaking his exasperatedly on the way. “No, I’ve got the Danishes from last night though, you want that instead?”

“It’s no brownies, but they’ll have to do,” was the haughty reply. Tadashi stepped into the kitchen to see Hiro already lounging away in a seat at the modest dining table, his chair tipped precariously on two legs. (This kid was going to give him a heart attack one day, Tadashi thought ruefully.)

“You’re going to become a brownie if you don’t watch your intake, I swear,” Tadashi muttered even as he obligingly slid a plate of Danishes in front of Hiro.

Hiro reached for one before the plate even touched the table, only to have his hand slapped away. (“Stop that whining Hiro, unless you want to eat them cold!”) “What does that even mean?” Hiro said huffily as he watched Tadashi wave at the Danishes with a quick Heating Charm.

“It means you’re going to become fifteen percent butter and thirty percent sugar,” Tadashi pushed the newly heated Danishes towards the impatient teen. “Okay, I’ve fed you, now tell me about this gig of yours.”

“Hold your horses, I’m a hungry employed man,” Hiro said around a large mouthful of Danish, the flaky crumbs drifting down his lap. Right on cue, Tadashi placed a wad of napkins in front of Hiro. “Aight. So you know that small potions shop down Market Alley?”

Tadashi absently brushed a lingering speck from Hiro’s sweater, only making more crumbs rain down onto the fabric as Hiro flailed impatiently at him with the remains of his Danish. “The one with the really sweet old lady?”

“Yeah. She’s offered to take me on as an apprentice Potions Master – with no previous work experience or anything! She’s been saying that she’s been wanting to train someone to take over the shop anyways.” Hiro peeked out from under his bangs, looking slightly bashful. “I mean, it’s not anything big, but it’s a step forward, you know?”

“This is amazing news though, Hiro! I’m proud of you buddy.” Tadashi, grinning broadly, leaned across the table to ruffle Hiro’s mess of hair. “I’m also looking forward to not having to paste you back together every time you get in a fight with your clients,” he added as an afterthought.

“That doesn’t happen _that_ often!” Hiro aimed a punch at Tadashi’s bicep, scowling half-heartedly at the elder. Tadashi laughed as he leaned away, deftly catching Hiro’s fist in his palm. 

“You sure you want to be attacking me if you want to get out of repair duty? I saw what you did to the living room – you’re cleaning up the broken remains of the pot for my Weeping Fig, I’ll have you know.”

Hiro winced slightly at that. “Ah shoot, I was hoping you wouldn’t have noticed that.”

“No dice.” Tadashi chuckled. “After you’re done cleaning up the mess you’ve left, remind me to teach you how to Apparate.”

“You’ve been saying that for a year, you idiot.”

“And with good reason. Through your abysmal Floo abilities, you’ve managed to smash several vases – _nice ones,_ might I add – knocked over my plant a good number of times, not to mention that one time you somehow landed square on Mochi –”

“Alright, alright, I get it!” Hiro threw his hands up in defeat, Tadashi wincing for his poor tablecloth as Danish flakes went flying again. “If I Splinch myself though, it’s all your fault.”

“Good thing I’m a certified Healer, am I right?” Tadashi chuckled, indulging himself by allowing one more ruffle of Hiro’s soft strands of hair. “Don’t worry Hiro, I got you.”

“Yeah, I know you got me.” Hiro smiled up at him mischievously. “In more than one sense. Get it? Get it?”

“You mean in the sense that I have you as a partner – _yes of course I get it_ you absolute imbecile.” Tadashi sent out a light spray of mist from his wand tip, eliciting a small squeal of surprise and an indignant ‘ _you ass!_ ’ from Hiro.

“Admit it, it was funny.” Hiro’s expression sombered as he set his Danish down. “... Hey, Tadashi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Um, weeell,” Hiro stuttered. He suddenly seemed very invested in tracing patterns into the plaid tablecloth. “I just wanted to say thanks, I guess. ‘Cause, you know.” Hiro, quite predictably, looked away to stare intently at a spot in the linoleum of the flooring. “I wouldn’t be able to get here if it weren’t for you.”

Tadashi wanted so desperately to coo at the pinkish hue that Hiro’s cheeks were beginning to take on – a year into the relationship and Hiro was just as easily embarrassed as ever – but just barely contained the feeling. Somehow, he had a slight suspicion that Hiro would not appreciate the cheek pinches that his fingers were itching to inflict. “Thank yourself, knucklehead. It’s your hard work that got you here – all I ever did was cheer for you from the sidelines,” he tactfully said instead.

Hiro swung a leg haphazardly in Tadashi’s direction at that, barely missing Mochi who let out a loud yowl of surprise before shooting out from under the table. “Well, you inspired and pushed me to get there in the first place. Take your thanks already and appreciate it nerd!”

Tadashi laughed. “Alright, alright, I’ll take it. No problem, Hiro.”

“I’ll always be there for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS ONE B O Y S  
> Just wanted to quickly say thank you to everyone who followed this story all the way through! You guys are the best, seriously - all them comments and messages I got made my life, and I love each and every one of you ok ughhh ;A;
> 
> this is also probably the first fic that I've actually written to completion hahahah _i'm the worst_

**Author's Note:**

> Wizard!AU time - AWKWARD FIRST MEETINGS HUZZAH. I'm setting this one up to be 10 drabble-ish things; currently aiming at an update every two days, but don't hold me to that. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at trippin-those-penguins! Feel free to message me, I'm a lonely soul in my hidashi feels.


End file.
